


企鹅间谍

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 6





	企鹅间谍

01

金厉旭记得自己入伍前，曺圭贤是没有这么多企鹅玩偶的。

也未免太多了些，几乎占了曺圭贤双人床的另外一半，甚至让曺圭贤开始乖乖地把自己的衣服都收拾得整整齐齐，就为了给企鹅玩具挪些地方出来。后来退伍更多粉丝知道了曺圭贤新的喜好，宿舍的企鹅更加变本加厉地多了起来，甚至金厉旭也被塞了几只大大小小的企鹅玩偶，说是收到了重样的，再加上金厉旭本就送过曺圭贤些长颈鹿挂件和玩偶，倒都像是两个人的情侣物品，一宿舍的同款动物挂件都是见证。

一次行程结束了回到宿舍，金厉旭手上拿着的东西太多就没开灯，在客厅一屁股坐到了曺圭贤的中号企鹅玩偶上——还是曺圭贤最喜欢的那只，大概是拿着在客厅看电视了。金厉旭还没来得及抱怨，曺圭贤捧着企鹅图案的马克杯从厨房跑出来，大惊小怪地嚷嚷着：“你把它压死了！”

怎么这么大人了还像个小孩子。金厉旭还没来得及嘲笑几句，手里的企鹅玩偶被曺圭贤抢去。曺圭贤冲着金厉旭做了个凶巴巴的鬼脸，抱着企鹅回了房间。

剩金厉旭在客厅，东西都顾不上收拾，只是不屑地撇撇嘴。

只不过一个企鹅玩偶而已，什么时候这么喜欢了。

02

金厉旭觉得自己是知道曺圭贤喜欢什么的。

这也是曺圭贤亲自认证过的。曺圭贤退伍的歌开拍前，要给导演列个单子，好去准备道具。那时候曺圭贤在宿舍涂涂写写的时候金厉旭刚好刚进门，看到曺圭贤在写东西就好奇地凑过去：“你在写什么？”

“拍MV用的。”曺圭贤大大方方地把单子推到金厉旭的眼前：“要写一写我喜欢的东西。”

金厉旭并没看，而是笑着站直了身子：“你喜欢的东西？那还用列吗？红酒，炒年糕，炸酱面，巧克力，现在还多了个企鹅……是说这种东西吗？”

“果然还是你最了解我！”曺圭贤眼睛亮了亮，拿回本子又头痛了起来：“可是你说的这些我都写了，还要更多才行。我还喜欢什么你快帮我再想想。”

你喜欢什么你问我啊？金厉旭觉得好笑，但还是认认真真地帮曺圭贤想了起来。他不知道曺圭贤写下了什么，从他手里拿过本子粗略地看了看：“你写的都是物品类，那人算吗？”

“啊还可以写人！”曺圭贤兴奋地拿起笔：“那我要写上我侄子们，还有Super Junior，还有ELF，昌珉也要算上……”

那我呢？

金厉旭犹豫了一下，还是没问出口。曺圭贤已经说了Super Junior，再问个这样的问题实在有些可笑又矫情，简直像是在和成员争风吃醋。可我不光知道你喜欢什么，你在意什么，你不喜欢的东西我也能不假思索地列个长长的单子出来。你也都这么觉得了，总该把我放在特殊些的位置吧。

太过于在意，让金厉旭也有些心烦意乱，生怕下一秒就一不小心问了出口。金厉旭抬脚想离开曺圭贤的卧室，可一转身就被拉住了手。

“怎么了？”

“你坐过来。”曺圭贤拉着金厉旭的手坐在床边，另一只手把金厉旭牢牢地锁在怀里，打开了手机自拍镜头：“来拍照嘛。”

“我妆都花了你怎么突然拍照？”

“想放在视频里。”曺圭贤忙着调整镜头，没太在意地回答：“虽然没放出去的合照很多，但是和你的话，当然想用最新的照片啊。”

金厉旭因为曺圭贤这副再理所应当不过的语气愣了一下。

“你不是写着Super Junior吗，干嘛就和我一个人拍？”

“SJ是SJ，你是你嘛。团体照我想好了啊呀你别操心了快看镜头笑——”

金厉旭伸手推开了曺圭贤的镜头。

“我妆花了，你放在MV里的总要挑个好看的照片吧。”

他胡乱应付了几句，就出了曺圭贤的房间。靠着墙他有些胡乱地想着，他和曺圭贤有很多没放出去过的照片，最近曺圭贤还要去看他的音乐剧，要找个好看又合适的照片应该不难——总之还好，刚才没让曺圭贤摁下快门，拍下来那么一张合影。

他一定会被出卖，表情也好眼神也好，还有想要更靠近的身体和见不得人的矫情和私心，还有那些他自己都不曾明白的情绪，都呼之欲出，要藏不住了。

03

“厉九啊你看到我那件黄色的上衣了吗？”

金厉旭闻言放下手里的剧本，走出卧室，一眼就看到了曺圭贤说的衣服。

“就在阳台衣架上，你没看到吗？”

“你帮我丢箱子里好不好。”曺圭贤在洗手间忙着把洗漱用品胡乱塞到化妆包里，才想起来要去柜子里拿瓶旅行装香水：“要来不及了啊啊啊我下次一定提前收拾。”

金厉旭答应着，顺便帮曺圭贤从阳台拿下来件可以搭配的牛仔裤，叠好了走向曺圭贤的房间，打开曺圭贤收拾了一半的行李箱想把衣服帮他放好。

然后金厉旭就傻了眼。

曺圭贤旅行节目的录制周期并不长，不需要带太多行李，因此只带一个中号的行李箱就绰绰有余。

这不代表他可以在行李箱里塞一个不小的企鹅玩偶。

“曺圭贤你是小孩子吗？”金厉旭拿着的衣服都不知道要往哪里放：“春游还带玩具？”

“又不影响什么，就让我带着嘛。”

“可也太占地方了。”金厉旭接过曺圭贤手里刚收好的化妆包：“衣服就算了，你的洗漱包挤不进去了。”

“那就放在背包里嘛。”

大概是曺圭贤太理直气壮了，金厉旭竟然一时说不出反驳的话。他和曺圭贤对视了几秒，觉得没时间和他争执这些小事，转身去拿曺圭贤的背包。

“诶我自己来就行了——”

已经来不及了。

金厉旭打开他的背包，一眼就看到里面放好的企鹅眼罩和企鹅颈枕。回头看看曺圭贤有点心虚的表情，金厉旭不知是该气还是该笑。

“你是要带着他们去找同伴吗。”金厉旭把化妆包和眼罩颈枕一起放得整整齐齐，放到曺圭贤桌上：“去南极注意安全别感冒啊，企鹅大人。”

04

结束音乐剧的练习，金厉旭在停车场等到了来接他回宿舍的经纪人。回宿舍的路并不长，金厉旭在副驾驶坐上听经纪人戴着耳机打了一路的电话，终于在下了车得了空隙，金厉旭赶紧问他：“是怎么了，圭贤行李丢了？”

“不是行李箱。”经纪人结束了和机场工作人员的通话，和金厉旭解释道：“是随身的一个礼品袋，他给落在行李车上了。机场的工作人员说会帮忙找找，看能不能找到吧。”

“礼品袋？是粉丝送的吗？”

“好像是他自己买的东西，有瓶红酒，还有几个礼品盒。你回去问问他吧，具体我也不清楚。”

送走了经纪人，金厉旭一进宿舍果然就看到了坐在客厅的曺圭贤，拿着手机一副郁郁寡欢的样子。金厉旭从冰箱拿出些水果，推到曺圭贤面前，忍不住开口问：“你丢了什么，很贵重吗？”

“倒不是很贵。几瓶当地的酒，两盒特产，还有给姐姐的摆件。”

那还好，不算很贵。金厉旭想安慰几句，突然想起了经纪人的话：“那礼品盒是什么，特产吗?”

“嗯，除了特产还有……”曺圭贤犹豫了一下，似乎在想要不要和金厉旭说：“还有你的生日礼物。”

金厉旭挑了挑眉毛。

“机场工作人员不是在找了吗，你耐心等一下，说不定会找到呢。”金厉旭揉揉曺圭贤的肩膀，靠过去安慰他：“我的礼物没了我都不难过，你开心点嘛。”

“可那是我一定想送给你的。”曺圭贤顺势靠在金厉旭肩膀上：“早知道把它放在行李箱里了，就不会跟着别的东西一起丢了。”

“那你下次别带企鹅玩偶出门，就可以把东西全放到行李箱里了。”金厉旭半是抱怨半是玩笑：“我也是真的不明白，你以前也没这习惯，怎么今年每次出门都要带个毛绒玩具，还占地方，越活越像小孩子了。”

“是因为……”

金厉旭没想到真的有什么原因，回了神认真地听着。曺圭贤埋在他肩上，边说边抬眼看金厉旭，两个人就这么对上了眼睛。

金厉旭还在等着下文，可曺圭贤不知为什么停了下来，就这么静静地看了金厉旭几秒，然后从沙发上站起身来。

“算了，也没什么特别的原因。”

他看着金厉旭有些错愕的眼神，哑然失笑，伸手推推他的头：“排练也累了吧，不用操心我的事了。快去洗澡休息一下吧。”

05

即使是生日快到了也没什么休息的时间，没行程的日子大多泡在音乐剧练习室里。曺圭贤回来的第二天他和音乐剧的演员们聚餐，回宿舍晚了些，一进门看到沈昌珉在收拾餐桌，一时惊讶，还以为自己累坏了走错了地方。

“你怎么在，圭贤呢？”

“在房间呢。”沈昌珉把餐盘整理到一起，拿着走向厨房的洗碗机：“喝得有点多，先去睡了，使唤我收拾碗碟，你们这是什么待客之道。”

“对你需要什么待客之道。”嘴上这么说着，金厉旭还是放下包，去帮沈昌珉打扫卫生，又忍不住责怪几句：“他酒量挺好，你们是喝了多少，能把他给喝趴下。”

沈昌珉耸了耸肩，露出一副无辜的表情：“根本没喝多少，你看我这么清醒也该知道。是他今天好像去了趟机场拿东西，有点累的样子，想早点休息了。”

“机场？他丢的东西找到了？”

沈昌珉点了点头，向金厉旭指了一下客厅的方向，金厉旭才看到电视旁边放着一个白色的纸袋。他和曺圭贤没有乱动别人东西的习惯，可不由自主地，金厉旭擦了擦手，走向客厅的电视，伸手打开了纸袋。

“怎么就剩瓶酒了，别的东西呢？”

“他拿走了吧。”

金厉旭撇撇嘴，有些不甘心地回到了厨房。他怎么也猜不到曺圭贤觉得“一定要送给自己”的东西会是什么，看到餐桌上还没来得及收起来的红酒，给自己拿了个酒杯，倒了一些一饮而尽。

“你怎么了，有烦心事？”

“还不是曺圭贤害的。”

沈昌珉见状，停下了手里的动作。反正洗碗机还要等一会儿，他索性又给自己拿了个新的酒杯，坐在了金厉旭对面：“虽然我不是圭贤……不过要聊聊吗？”

金厉旭突然不知道该如何开口了。

“大概是他退伍以后太忙了，我和他在一起呆着的时间太少的原因吧。”金厉旭放下酒杯，手在空中胡乱地比划了几下，努力地斟酌用词：“我觉得......他和以前有点不一样。不是什么大的变化，而是在有些很微小的地方让我有些不适应。在这种时候我就会有些不知所措，又不想让他知道我不知所措，总觉得会因此有些隔阂。我大概还需要些时间来适应这些变化吧。”

金厉旭说完看着沈昌珉，有些自嘲地笑笑：“你是不是觉得我特别矫情？你和他相处一定没这么多问题。”

可沈昌珉没笑。

他看了会儿金厉旭，伸出手揉了揉金厉旭的头发，也不顾这个其实比他大一岁的哥哥微小的挣扎，收回手才说：“你是不是昨天问圭贤，怎么突然这么喜欢企鹅，喜欢到出门都要带着企鹅玩偶？”

突然的跑题让金厉旭有些困惑，茫然地从喉咙里嗯了一声。

“你和他哪里是这段时间待在一起的时间太少......从你入伍到他退伍，你们分开的时间将近三年，你不能指望这么久过去了什么都没变的。”沈昌珉说着想起了什么，先自己笑了起来：“你记不记得你刚入伍没多久他就去军队看你？他恨不得第二天就去，我们劝他好歹等一个月。可他急匆匆地去见你，回来了又一副怅然若失的样子，和我说看你在军队忙前忙后又照顾弟弟，觉得好不适应，他还觉得你会习惯不了军队生活想赶紧劝解安慰你，可你根本不需要他。”

金厉旭第一次听说这回事。他没接话，静静地坐着等着沈昌珉的下文。

“分开不过一个月，他就已经不习惯了，何况这么久以后呢。”沈昌珉把话题绕了回来：“你不是问他为什么去哪里都带着企鹅玩偶吗？他说不知道要怎么和你解释这件事。他只是一个人的时候，总想带些熟悉的东西陪着。我以前总觉得你依赖他要多一些，他总是一副自信满满不会被打倒的样子。可是不是的，你总说要孤独终老，因为对你来说没有离不开的人，没有谁你都能过得很好。可曺圭贤不一样，那些微小的改变都不是问题的，你别留他一个人就好。”

金厉旭很少听沈昌珉说这么多话，久久地回不过神来。半晌他转头看着窗外，又往自己的杯中倒了些红酒，没看沈昌珉，半开玩笑半认真地说：“我从来没这么想过，果然还是你更了解他一些。”

“哪有什么更了解。你知道的曺圭贤我未必知道，我们和他的相处都不太一样罢了。”

“哪里不一样？”

“我从来没觉得那些微小的变化需要我小心翼翼地应对，曺圭贤也从来没觉得要照顾我的情绪我的想法。”沈昌珉看了眼手机的时钟，觉得到了告辞的时候，站起来摆放好椅子：“他和所有的朋友都和我一样，只有对你是另一副样子，金厉旭，至于原因，你真的不知道吗？”

送走了沈昌珉，金厉旭犹豫了一下，敲了敲曺圭贤卧室的门。

卧室里没有一点动静。金厉旭推开门，借着客厅的灯光看到在床上躺着一动不动的曺圭贤，像是真的睡着了的样子。

金厉旭看了一会儿，走进了房间，不再轻手轻脚收敛着步伐，站在曺圭贤的床边，声音在黑夜里突兀地响起来：“醒着就起来洗个澡再睡，明早你要收拾行李去日本，可没有那么多时间。”

床上的人这才动了动。曺圭贤坐起来，摁亮了床头的灯，声音清明没有一点刚醒的样子：“你怎么知道我没睡着？”

“我和昌珉说什么，你都听到了对不对？”

曺圭贤看着金厉旭，张了张嘴还是没敢承认，犹豫着开口：“厉旭，我其实.......”

他的话被金厉旭打断了。

两个人的距离不过半米，金厉旭伸出手就能碰到曺圭贤。他把手搭在曺圭贤肩上，另一只手轻轻捧住了曺圭贤的脸，抬起膝盖跪在曺圭贤的床边，微微弯腰，向曺圭贤凑过去。

曺圭贤惊得动也不敢动。凑近的金厉旭挡住了床头的灯光，曺圭贤索性闭上了眼睛，他感受到金厉旭温热的嘴唇和轻柔的鼻息，落在自己脸颊上方。金厉旭移开了他才反应过来，金厉旭亲吻的是他眼睛下面长了泪痣的地方。

“大概真的像他说的，我们分开太久了，我都忘了上次和你好好聊聊天是什么时候。”金厉旭重新站直了，往曺圭贤的门口走去：“等过段时间我们都不忙了好好在宿舍呆一天吧。他说得都对，可有些话我想听你自己说给我听。”

06

因为音乐剧剧组的关系，即使是团体行程，金厉旭去日本的航班比曺圭贤要晚一天。

他也起了个大早，去练习之前帮着曺圭贤收拾行李。看到曺圭贤习惯放在包里当香味剂的软木塞金厉旭才像想起了什么，扭头问曺圭贤：“我的礼物呢？”

“什么礼物？”

“别装傻，你丢在机场的袋子不是找回来了吗？我的礼物呢？”

曺圭贤愣了一下，过了几秒才说：“那个啊，算了吧。你生日也还没到，我去了日本送你别的。”

“怎么了？ 不是说无论如何都想送给我？”

“改主意了。”曺圭贤一副漫不经心的样子：“觉得还是不适合你，等我送别的给你吧。”

可他装得一点也不好，完全不是不在意的样子。金厉旭停下了手里的动作，走到曺圭贤面前。

“你送的我都会喜欢的。”他伸手揉揉曺圭贤的脸：“你在担心什么啊。”

曺圭贤这才走到床边，从床头柜抽屉里拿出一个巴掌大的紫色盒子，又想了几秒，才打开了，递到金厉旭眼前去。

盒子里是一对耳链。

金厉旭下意识地摸了摸自己的耳朵。他戴着的是一起演音乐剧的演员前几天送他的耳坠，这么一想好像明白了曺圭贤为什么突然说要送他别的礼物。

“我都很久没戴耳饰了，怎么突然想起来送我这个？”

“出去旅行的时候看到了，觉得应该送给你。就是没想到也有人突然想到送你耳饰。”

为什么觉得一定要送给我？金厉旭觉得惊讶，接过来曺圭贤手里的盒子，拿近了看了看，才突然觉得这耳饰无比熟悉。耳链是银色的，耳垂的部分弯曲着，耳骨的部分却是笔直的，两边都用银色的小球固定着倒是一样的。

“这是......我出道没几年那时候戴着的款式。”

“对。你后来丢了，我也没想到出门录节目能刚好看到一模一样的款式，就想着要送给你。没想到被人捷足先登送了耳饰，我再送你别的好了。”

“你要送我什么，企鹅吗？”金厉旭和曺圭贤打趣。

可曺圭贤没当他是开玩笑，认认真真地摇了摇头：“怎么会.....前两年你的生日我都没给你好好过，今年的礼物一定要好好选才行。你比企鹅重要多了。”

金厉旭没想到这样的答案，一时说不出话来。

“那我呢？我有长颈鹿重要吗？”曺圭贤关好床头柜的抽屉，拿了件衣服一边往行李箱里放，一边和金厉旭开玩笑。

你当然有。

可曺圭贤没等他的答案，而是自顾自地说了下去：“算了，我不用有长颈鹿重要。长颈鹿对你那么重要，那在长颈鹿的下一级，你要把我放在长颈鹿的下一级好不好，不能再下去了。耳饰你就收着吧，你现在戴着的这个也很好看，还有几天，等我到时候送你别的。”

金厉旭突然不想听下去了。

他伸手摘掉了耳朵上的耳坠，随手丢在桌上没再看，拿着手中的盒子递到曺圭贤面前：“我不知道我耳骨上的耳洞还好不好找……你帮我戴上吧。”

他说完坐在了床边，把头乖顺地伸过去。这耳饰钉子的部分有些粗，耳垂就算了，金厉旭耳骨太久没戴东西，曺圭贤怕弄疼了他不敢下手，拿着比划了一会儿，又把手缩了回去：“算了，太难戴了，你会痛。”

“没关系的，痛就痛，你帮我戴上。”

曺圭贤才又听话地帮着。耳钉穿过耳骨的时候金厉旭硬是忍着痛没出声，可曺圭贤看得心惊胆颤，试了一下就重新把耳饰握回手里：“算了，我没想到这么难戴。太痛了，你真喜欢的话我随后给你改个项链吧。”

曺圭贤说着想收回手，没想到床上坐着的人比他动作要快，立刻抓住了他的手腕，抬头看曺圭贤：“你很喜欢吗？”

“喜欢什么？耳链吗？”

“不是，是我以前的样子。”

曺圭贤愣了一下。

金厉旭拿过耳链，放在手里细细地看：“是十年前了吧？我和那时候比还是变了很多的，你很喜欢我那时候的样子吗？”

曺圭贤想摇头否认。

他生怕自己一句话没说对，又让现在的金厉旭生了什么难哄的小心思。话到嘴边的时候曺圭贤突然福至心灵，有些明白了金厉旭真正想问的话。

“是有时候会有点怀念。”曺圭贤伸手，帮他把耳边有些乱了的头发整理好：“但还是现在的样子最好，变了的部分，没变的部分，都是现在的样子最好。”

金厉旭没躲，任曺圭贤把自己的头发整理整齐，也没再强求着戴上现在已经不合适了的耳饰。他等曺圭贤收回手才起身，转身抱住曺圭贤床上放着的企鹅玩偶，对曺圭贤说：“你知道吗，沈昌珉昨天说了那么多，他说错了一件事。”

“是什么？”

“我一个人的确可以过得很好，离开谁都没有关系。但我不能没有你。”

曺圭贤的行李箱还有很大的空间，金厉旭抱着企鹅走到行李箱旁边蹲下，把企鹅轻轻地放好进去，却并不急着帮他收拾别的，而是回头看着曺圭贤。

“我只比你晚去日本一天，可以等我一天吗。”

“是我的话，可以吗？”

他对上曺圭贤的眼睛，眨都舍不得眨，好像忘记了周围流逝的时间，没收好的行李箱，音乐剧的练习，他们都顾不上管。

金厉旭都不知道过了多久，曺圭贤抬腿走过来，移开了视线，从他手里拿走了企鹅玩偶，丢回了自己的床上。

“可以的。”

“一天也可以，多久也可以，你会来就好。”

“是你的话，就可以。”

End


End file.
